What if I didn't meet you that day?
by blackwritinglily
Summary: Collection of drabbles revolving around this question.
1. PantherLily

:: Fairy Tail and all it's characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

* * *

He had never regretted saving the princes life. Never. As he had said to the elders, who had banished him for it,"_Even though it's a human, I can't just ignore a wounded creature._" He never could. It was, what many people, Exceed and humans likewise, had accredited him as 'kindness'.

But, what would have happened, if he hadn't met, and saved, Jellal back then? He wouldn't have been banished for one. He would not have felt the Exceeds ways, their haughtiness especially.

Thinking back. He had been different his whole life. Being born in a way larger body than the other Exceeds had made him different and prone to teasing and talking from the start. And his interest im humans just made it worse.

He had joined the royal squad for a reason. Not to gain the trust he had later on, and not to keep the queen save, actually. The humans had worshipped the Exceeds as angels, nobody, not even him had thought they'd try and get the better of the whole race. And regardless how close he had been to the queen, how much trust they had in him, they thought he had betrayed them, by saving a child. A human child, yes, but a child nonetheless. It was something he still couldn't understand.

Well, he had never been the person to look away, when someone was hurt. And if they had banished him, because he had saved something, acting after his principles, he'd rather be banished, than betray himself.

When he looked up to Extalia now, he told himself, it was for the better he had been banished. Well, it was what he liked to think, at least. Because he hadn't been if he had just let the prince be.


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

:: Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima::

* * *

Sometimes the blonde girl wondered. What if she hadn't met him that day? If he hadn't broken the spell Bora had been using?

Of course, she would have found fairy Tail sooner or later. It was a famous guild after all. From what she knew about the guild now, she would have been accepted, of course, but, she had never been ended up in a team with Natsu. He always made a mess, brawled a lot and was childish and loud. There would have been no way, she'd joined him in a team, if it hadn't been for their first encounter, and him saving her from being sold as a slave.  
The celestial spirit mage dipped her head backwards, leaning back in her barstool. She had gone through many adventures with him. And Happy, and their Team of course.  
If she hadn't met him that day, she wouldn't have had half of the fun she had had. But also she would have had half of the worries, the sore voice from yelling after him, and of course not half of the costs when he destroyed half a town again. Scratch that, it would be close to 90 percent of the costs, because their missions didn't pay that much money mostly.  
But what if she hadn't met him, and hadn't found Fairy tail, or worse found it but not being accepted? She wouldn't been able to meet Erza, Mirajane or Levy at all. She would miss out on her best friend. The very girl with the blue messy hair right beside her. She would have missed out all the fun, all the books, all the... she searched for the right word, but couldn't find it, in lack of that she needed to say 'love'.

Fairy Tail had become her family, especially since her father had died. Her Family, her home.

All because she had met Natsu on that special day.  
It surely was fate, wasn't it?


	3. Gajeel Redfox

::Fairy Tail and all it's characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

* * *

He wouldn't have hurt her. Easy as it is.

If he hadn't met her that day, he wouldn't have hurt her. Yes, he had been waiting for some of Fairy Tails weaklings to cross his way on that rooftop. Yes he had fun beating them up.  
But if she hadn't been with them, he wouldn't have hunted her down specifically. And there wouldn't be that damned guilt in his guts when he talked to her, or she with him. Would he talk to her at all? Frankly said, he didn't know. Well he wouldn't have the urge to repent what he had done so probably not.

Of course he would have joined Fairy tail. It had been Makarov asking to come after all. But he would be different. Many things would be different. First off Fishtail and hat head wouldn't have tried to beat him up, causing Sparky to actually finish what they had started. Maybe the bookworm wouldn't been so terrified when he joined, maybe she would have been. He remembered clearly how he had been, when he and Salamander were fighting.  
Reckless, brutal, merciless and too fucking proud for his own good.  
He sat at the guild, mostly alone, Juvia sometimes joining him, and since a certain time his cat by his side. Many things would be different. Maybe they wouldn't talk at all.  
It was a macabre thought, but maybe it wasn't all that bad, he met her that day.


	4. Levy McGarden

::Fairy Tail and all it's characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

* * *

If she hadn't met him that day, he had beaten up Jet and Droy anyway. He had told her. If she had stayed at Fairy Hills, with Laki and the others, she wouldn't have been hurt that night. Not crucified to a tree, not been painted the Phantom Lord insignia on her.

There were days, where she still rubbed her stomach in the shower, as to wash it of.  
She wouldn't lie to herself. She had nightmares, where Gajeel hunted her down, with the maniacal laughter of his. Nail her to a tree, this time, driving the iron nails through her palms. They were bad, and she always woke up screaming and crying.  
She knew he was different now. He would never hurt her like he was now. He protected her, against Laxus, the thugs from Grimoire Heart. He would not hurt her, ever again. She was sure of it.

But... if she hadn't met him that day. If she hadn't been beaten and crucified, her team mates would have been, more than they had been. Maybe they had ended up dead. Would she hold grudges, if he had not beaten her, but her team, up back then? She didn't know. It was different, entirely to what she had experienced. She knew to Jet and Droy, it would not have made much of a difference. It would be bad, but it was worse, since he had done this to Levy as well. They were overprotective over her.

If she hadn't met him that day, night actually, she would have seen him in Phantom Lord the first time. How he had fought Elfman and Natsu for the first time. But she would not have been hurt.  
Although she thought, maybe, just maybe, it was something crucial to their relationship right now.  
Another matter was, he most likely had not offered his help in the S-Class Exams either. Because, if she faced it objective. Some of his actions to her were because of guilt. One day, she'd made sure he did not feel guilty about what he had done on their first meeting.


	5. Gajeel Redfox - another encounter

::Fairy Tail and all it's characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

* * *

He observed his cat. If they hadn't met at the lacrima, Gajeel sure wouldn't have found his partner.  
When they came back from Edolas, Lily had been in that tiny form, he now maintained mostly. Not very impressive at the first glimpse.

But his battle from, was impressive. It made an impact on the dragonslayer. A big as cat, with wings and hella strong. And he could relate to him as well. How he didn't fit in with his homeland and had forsaken it. Lily was a loner, well had been, not the most popular as well, like him. He liked that about his cat. This was way better than Salamanders blue cat, or the girlies white one. Lily fit with him. He was strong, intelligent and adorable. More than the blue cat, obviously. And way easier to talk to.

If they hadn't met on that lacrima Gajeel would never have found such a cat for him. He was sure of it. If he hadn't found Lily, he would still sulking, and wandering the streets for a cat that fit him.

Yes, he was glad he had been at the lacrima that day. Because he'd miss out on a lot of fun if he hadn't been.


	6. PantherLily - another encounter

:: Fairy Tail and all it's characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

* * *

PantherLily thought about that matter at times. If he hadn't met Gajeel that day, he would've been transported to Earthland anyway. Being stuck in this small form of his, all by himself. He wouldn't have associated the the other Exceeds again.  
He had forgiven them for what they had done. Their close-minded behaviour. He knew they had their reasons, he understood. Of course he did, he wasn't a fool. There was no need to hold grudges. But that didn't mean he felt comfortable around them suddenly. There had been too much in his head, to actually join them again. So he would have ended up alone in this new world, and his new body.

Not something he would've looked forward to. But he had met Gajeel that particular day. Because of his cowardience. He had known what Faust had been after, after all. But he still had tried to protect the lacrima, it had been crucial to that mission after all. And, what was worse about that matter was that, he had been prepared to die. To let himself being smashed into Extalia, and die.  
Coco, and Natsu and Gajeel had shown him, how it wasn't necessary, how it would be better to live on. And he did. All because of just one encounter. Because he had made the decision to fly up there, way to close to Extalia to his liking, and had done the duty he had. A duty from a foolish man, who wanted to kill his race, and him. This one moment, and changed, and saved, his life.

If he hadn't met Gajeel that day, he'd still be the loner, the outsider, and all by himself in this world.


End file.
